Meeting Mates - a Erwin x Armin Fanfiction
by Werewolf lover 79
Summary: Erwin is the alpha of the Midnight Wolf Pack and h e is searching for his mate. When Mikasa, Eren and Armin arrive as the survivors of the Wild Titan Pack along with a 6 year old girl. What will happen when the girl is reunited with her mother that she thought chased her and her father out of their old Pack. Chaos that's what! Set in the Omega universe. This is an Armin x Erwin fic


Meeting Mates- a Erwin x Armin Fanfiction

**Hello this is Werewolf loved 79 and this is my first story. Please bear with me on spelling, grammar and irregular updates. I will try my best to make these as regular as possible but I don't think this will happen. Sorry in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan. I only own the plot and any thing you do not recognise. **

**Chapter 1**

_Werewolves are known to be mythical creatures, tales told to children to get them to sleep at night. But that is not the case. Werewolves are real, they just hide in the shadows. Werewolves are also said to have mates, which is true but not in the way most people think. The wolf inside does chose the one they want to be with but its not as easy as one likes to believe. The wolves start to choose their mate by having an emotional attachment to them which soon develops. The wolf than starts to have an uncontrollable need to be with that certain person and after a while that person starts to smell alluring to the wolf. Thus becoming mates._

Erwin Smith is an alpha. The alpha of the Midnight Wolf Pack. he takes his job very seriously but here is one problem with this. He doesn't have a mate. His betas Levi and Hangi say that he is searching too hard and that his mate will come to him when the time is right. He ignored them and kept searching. He was a very determined man and once he has started something he always had to finish it.

One day the search lead him to the ruins of an old pack; the Wild Titan Pack. he gazed surprised at the broken buildings in front of him. The last time he was here, which was two weeks ago, children were playing, parents were gossiping and everything was fine. Just than, an angry she-wolf ran out from the bushes. The wolf was pure black with white two white wing-like marks by her eyes, showing that she was once a part of the Wild Titan Pack. Erwin stepped back, putting his hands up in surrender. The she-wolf changed back from her wolf form, and Erwin recognised her from his previous visit. The girl in question had midnight black hair that reached her shoulders (like her wolf form), steely blue eyes and she had a faded red scarf wrapped around her neck.

"What are you doing here, are you coming back for our territory was killing most of our pack not good enough?"

She growled at him, her fangs showing in her anger. Erwin shook his head as another kid came out of the shadows holding the she-wolf back. The boy had short brown hair, green eyes which had the same determined glint that were in Erwin's own.

"I'm not here to harm you and I've never had any bad intentions toward your pack. My name is Erwin Smith and I'm the alpha of the Midnight Wolf Pack. you and your friends can come and stay with my pack if you like, are there any more survivors?"

As Erwin spoke a boy with blond hair that goes to around his shoulders, bright blue eyes and he had a cute, permanent blush on his cheeks. He stepped forward placing one hand on his chest and the other behind his back in a salut.

"I'm Armin Alert, and these are my two best friends Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman. To my knowledge we are the only survivors but I may be wrong. And we would love to stay with your pack until we sort something out, maybe staying permanently."

Erwin nodded thankfully to the blond boy, Armin, before gesturing to the kids to follow him as he started maneuvering around the rubble. Suddenly Mikasa stopped and started running in the opposite direction. With a shrug and a look shared between the two boys, they ran after her. Soon followed by Erwin, who was cursing children under his breath in a very Levi-like approach. Erwin soon caught up to the three children and noticed they were just staring at a tree. Erwin was confused. Why were they staring at a tree? Than the leaves started rusteling and a small face peped out from the branches. The girl looked like she was around the age of 6 and she looked small and fragile. She had red curly hair but apart from that she looked like Levi with her cold blue eyes, sharp features and pale skin. The girl gasped in surprise as she noticed him and than smiled. She remembered him as he remembered her. Erwin smiled.

"Crimson can you come down here please. I'm sure that your mother would love to see you again. It's been a while hasn't it?"

He said, Crimson nodded smiling happily as she nimbly climbed down from her tree-house. The three friends were looking at each other in shock and surprise. Erwin had a good idea what was going through their minds; _how does he know her?… have they met before?…_ once Crimson was safely down from her tree, as Erwin called it, she ran into Erwin's arms gigiling.

Erwin shook his head in amusement, before starting to walk down to the territory of the Midnight Wolf Pack. Crimson kept running ahead of them and then running back giggling, she was a very energetic 6 year old. Unknown to most people his beta Levi had once had a child with his mate Tobias also known as four, but than one day the child and his mate had disappeared without a trace. Levi was broken as any wolf would be if their mate and cub vanished:especially if you carried the child yourself. So when Erwin referred to Crimsons mother he actually meant Levi as no one has seen any trace of four since she was 4 just over 2 years ago.

"Hey Crimson,"Erwin called causing the little girl in question to run back to him."do you know what happened to your father? The pack has been extremely worried about him."

It wasn't Crimson that replied,it was Mikasa with a hatful sneer.

"Year right. When Four came to this pack he told everyone that he was kicked out and that his own mate was the one who kicked him out with his daughter. I doubt that the Pack would care if he never came back."

Erwin reeled back in shock. Levi kicking Four and Crimson out? It would never have happened,it nearly killed him. All the way to his camp Erwin pondered over what the young wolf has told him as he would until he was finally able to corner Levi to talk to him about it.

**-Werewolf lover 79**


End file.
